Dual! WTEL: When We Least Suspect It
by COHugh
Summary: Dual! What is This Emotion, Love? Part 2 (of 4). 4 years after Episode 14 and with less than a week before the artifact ship's departure, Yayoi is having reservations about going into space; especially after a run-in with an old friend...
1. Part 1

"When We Least Suspect It"   
By COHugh  
  
(Author's Note: Again, the original story did not use A's to denote scene changes, but this site will not allow me to use non-alphanumeric values.)  
  
"And so, as you can see, the poet is really a tortured soul, not a madman as his critics suggest." The silver-haired twenty-seven year-old raised her steely blue eyes from the aged text, focusing on the occupant of seat number twenty-six, Aiko Tokuma. "Wouldn't you agree," she asked her second- most prized pupil, with a slight smile.  
  
"Um... I suppose so."  
  
She nodded, adding, "As such, we should attempt to ease his suffering by listening to his poetry and not passing notes while it is being read, yes?"  
  
Aiko thought the teacher wasn't looking as she was passing the note from her friend Haru to the new boy who sat on her left side. She blushed and promptly put the note away. Her currier services were no longer going to be provided this day.  
  
The rest of the class broke down into the usual assorted giggles and hushed murmuring. Yayoi, for her part, tried her best to calm the students down. It had been a very long week and the entire class was looking forward to the following day off, but she still had a few more poems to get through before the weekend claimed her students.  
  
The soft chime informed Yayoi that any attempt to continue their education today was not to be. Sighing, she closed the text and set it down on top of her desk. "Alright class, make sure you read the assigned pages at home. There will be a test when you return."  
  
The myriad of groans caused the teacher to smile. "Now, now. You know that this poor tortured man would not appreciate your unwillingness to read his work!"  
  
"We know, we know!"  
  
"Good." The teacher bowed to her students, who rose and returned the gesture.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The students quickly shuffled out of the classroom, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. It was amazing. It had been four years and many changes had occurred, but some things would always be the same.  
  
Yayoi quickly began gathering her things. The Business Club had been using her room to have their weekly meetings for months now and she disliked having to listen to their deliberations over how and where the club dues should be spent, in addition to other things. If the club's meetings were any sign of the club members' future, they would all become top executives of multi-billion yen companies before reaching twenty-five. They could keep their accounts receivables and parties to the first party; Yayoi was and always would be a lover of literature and science.  
  
She put her hair up in a ponytail with a loose band she kept in her desk. Gathering her books and papers to be checked, Yayoi quickly hurried for the door. As Yayoi approached the doorway, shuffling papers, she did not notice the rather tall and well-dressed student directly in her path. Slamming into the poor soul, he stumbled backwards, but righted himself quickly and caught Yayoi before she could fall to the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms... Schwael? Yayoi Schwael?"  
  
Flustered, Yayoi nodded as she looked at her scattered papers and books. She frowned as she noticed her favorite book in pieces underneath her high- heels. Pulling away from the stranger, she bent over its remains and held back her tears.  
  
"I can replace the novel, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Yayoi sniffled. "Unlikely. It hasn't been in print for over twenty years. Even if you were lucky enough to find a copy, it would probably be more than a lifetime's worth of your allowances, young man."  
  
"I don't know; I have a big allowance."  
  
Such a smart-assed reply demanded immediate reprimand. Yayoi shot straight up, staring her victim square in the eye for the first time.  
  
Well, second time actually.  
  
The gentleman smiled at Yayoi, bowing deeply. "I don't know if you remember me. My name is Hironobu Kamikochi. We were to be engaged at one point, or at least that was my mother's intention." The man's smile dimmed momentarily, but filled with life only after a moment's consideration.  
  
Yayoi gave the man a questioning look. "Why are you in a school with these children? If you are planning any devious acts, I must inform you that I am a teacher at this academy and will allow no such thing!"  
  
Hiro quickly waived off the accusation, "You wound me, ma'am. I merely sponsor the school's Business Club and I occasionally stop by to check on their activities. I've found that many of the students make good interns and eventual employees." Hiro flashed another one of his flawless smiles at Yayoi.  
  
Yayoi, unimpressed with his teeth, quickly bowed back. "Well, since that is the case, I will allow you to proceed."  
  
"Your gracious decision is most appreciated, Ms. Schwael," Hiro's response was sincere, as was his bow, "But I must insist: I must help you gather your things!"  
  
"That is not required, but thank you." Yayoi bent down and gathered her things, not surprised in the least when Mr. Kamikochi kneeled to help her. He seemed a little more life-like than the last time Yayoi had seen him, but she remembered that where he was his mother wasn't further behind (usually in front).  
  
Her other items collected, Hiro read the binding to her treasured book before handing it back to Yayoi. "I apologize again. It was entirely my fault."  
  
Yayoi shook her head, her hair slightly bouncing from shoulder to shoulder, "No need, Mr. Kamikochi. The fault was mine."  
  
Yayoi was as beautiful as Hiro remembered. The longer hair merely accentuated her beauty. As he quickly scanned her fingers, he noticed no ring. A bonus. He found himself wishing he hadn't let his mother do the talking the first time Hiro laid eyes on Yayoi.  
  
Stammering slightly, Hiro managed to sputter out, "C-Call me Hiro."  
  
Yayoi nodded. "Until we meet again, Hiro," Yayoi bowed a second time towards the gentleman and quickly pushed past him and towards her home.  
  
Hiro watched as the young woman glided down the hall. "Still gorgeous," he whispered with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, one of the female club members grabbed his arm and dragged him into the classroom. "C'mon, Mr. Kamikochi! We need you to settle this argument!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hiro made a mental note to request this classroom for the next club meeting as he sat in the seat of honor and began listening to the raging debate.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Yayoi opened the gate, wincing as it scrapped across the cement. One of these days, she was going to have to work on fixing it properly.  
  
But what was the use? The house didn't belong to her anyways. If Dr. Sanada had a problem with the obnoxious noise emanating from the main entryway, he could fix it himself. Maybe he could get one of the residents of his household to fix it in his stead. Kazuki, perhaps?  
  
Yayoi entered the household, removing her shoes and putting on the customary house-slippers the Sanada's stored for her. As she entered the home, she narrowly averted a collision with Akane and Ayuko as they carried some more items downstairs. "How's the packing going, Akane?"  
  
Akane just rolled her eyes and continued with her box of assorted items into the living room. The entire living room area was covered with boxes stacked almost to the ceiling. What the Sanada's and Rara's couldn't take with them onboard the artifact ship, which ended up being a lot, they had to either sell or put in storage. The stacks of boxes therefore were separated by what was going onboard the artifact ship, what was to be sold, and what was to be stored. Out of the boxes that were going to space, Mitsuki Sanada's name appeared on more than twenty percent.  
  
Yayoi smirked and headed for the kitchen. She had graciously agreed to help around the Sanada household by preparing dinner a week ago, thankful that she wasn't asked to help move.  
  
There was only another week until the crew left for the great unknown. The artifact ship was finished well ahead of schedule, mainly because Dr. Rara and Dr. Sanada had had a very large fight that almost became physical. Once Akane caught wind of this, she forced the men to sit down and decide one way or the other on all the points of contention in one night. Those matters settled, the ship was quickly assembled and prepped for launch using information gathered from Zinv and the inactive artifact remains that Dr. Rara had been discovering across the planet.  
  
Dee was doing well in school. She had almost finished her accelerated High School curriculum and would be done within the next couple of days. Mitsuki Rara had finished culinary school long ago and had been studying various mechanical manuals in preparation for the voyage. She rarely appeared outside of her room. As for Kazuki...  
  
Yayoi sighed heavily at the mere thought of Kazuki and Mitsuki Sanada being engaged. The wedding would not be held until they arrived on the first inhabitable planet they could colonize as a symbol of commitment to each other and the new homeland, but with each passing day it grew closer. For Yayoi, it would be like a funeral. The death of any hope between her and her shinning knight Kazuki.  
  
"Ask not for whom the bell tolls..."  
  
" 'It tolls for you.' Isn't it a little late to be lecturing on literature, Yayoi," Dr. Ken Sanada smiled at his neighbor as he pulled up a chair next to the teacher. Dr. Sanada closely examined the ingredients she had pulled for tonight's dinner, putting them together in some sort of complex equation that would end up in his stomach regardless.  
  
"Not at all, Doctor. It is never too late for literature," Yayoi was quite insistent, closing her eyes and holding up a finger as she scolded him. Luckily, she opened her eyes soon enough to notice him picking at some of the rice she had set aside and quickly slapped his hand away.  
  
"Ouch!" Dr. Sanada retracted his injured hand and frowned.  
  
"Don't you have some packing to do, Dr. Sanada," Yayoi inquired, moving the food out of his reach.  
  
"Oh no, no. I finished that days ago." Of course, packing for Ken Sanada meant a couple of star charts and maybe a change of underwear, cargo capacity permitting.  
  
Yayoi stared at him suspiciously, "Really?"  
  
He nodded with a big grin. "Although, I will need to check on the core robots this evening and wouldn't mind a companion who doesn't disagree with every word I say," Dr. Sanada of course was referring to Dr. Rara.  
  
"Why not ask Akane to go," Yayoi began cutting up the assembled vegetables.  
  
Dr. Sanada rubbed his head and looked around, "She's kind of busy with the whole going into space and possibly never seeing home again thing. Besides, any time I mention the core robots and how we should check them before we go, she just gets teary-eyed."  
  
Yayoi shared that sentiment with Akane. She couldn't believe that soon she would be exploring space with these people and might never see Earth again. Granted, Yayoi's friends and family would be going with her, but the possibility of never feeling a warm summer's breeze or watching the cherries blossom felt heart wrenching at times. So much so that Yayoi had still not even begun to pack.  
  
"Yayoi?"  
  
Shaking her head, she turned and faced the good Doctor, "Hmmm?"  
  
Dr. Sanada gave her an odd glance for a moment before commenting, "Your thoughts seemed to be a mile away, my dear. You haven't moved an inch for about two minutes."  
  
"Oh," Yayoi's cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry! What were you saying?"  
  
Dr. Sanada smiled. "Not a thing, Yayoi. I'll leave you alone so you can finish preparing dinner. Smells delicious, by the way."  
  
"Thank you and thank you, sir." Yayoi bowed towards the Doctor before returning to her work.  
  
Finishing her work ahead of schedule, Yayoi trotted upstairs, again dodging Akane and Ayuko, to inform the children that their dinner was ready. She first approached Dee's door, tapping softly.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Kumu let out a friendly bark as Yayoi slowly opened the door. Dee had been studying since she had returned home from school that afternoon and had spent very little time with her. The poor dog was probably just hungry for affection.  
  
That made two.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Yayoi," Dee's ever-cheerful reply greeted Yayoi as she pushed open the door carefully.  
  
"Hello, Dee. How is your studying going?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose," Dee pouted slightly before continuing, "I just wish I had more time. Why can't Dad invent a time machine or something and help a good daughter out? I might have to ask him this at dinner... Which reminds me, when is dinner?"  
  
Yayoi never ceased to be amazed at how the girl could change thoughts mid- statement so quickly without even taking a breath. Smiling momentarily, she replied, "It is ready now."  
  
"Great!" Dee tossed her book onto the desk and snatched up Kumu, darting for the door. The young woman barely gave Yayoi enough time to clear the doorway for her as she sped into the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
Smirking, Yayoi continued down the hallway, consciously skipping the second door on her right and continuing to the third. Knocking on the door gently, she simply stated, "Mitsuki, Mitsuki, dinner is ready."  
  
After listening for a moment, she heard Mitsuki Rara reply softly, "I will be down in a few minutes. Thank you, Ms. Schwael."  
  
Yayoi frowned at the more formal greeting. It had taken some getting used to, but Mitsuki Rara had been referring to everyone as Mister, Misses, or Miss for almost two years now and every had just come to accept it.  
  
How that girl could continue living in the same house with the man she loved after receiving the rejection Mitsuki Rara received was beyond Yayoi's understanding. What was even more astounding was the fact that she slept in the same room as the woman Kazuki had chosen over her. He even chose her to be his wife, no less. Either she was very strong or very stupid. Or both.  
  
Finally approaching the middle door, she knocked and waited for an answer.  
  
A male voice replied, "Yes?"  
  
Yayoi inhaled deeply before turning the knob. She always had to prepare like this before opening the door.  
  
As it slid open, she forced a smile across her lips, stating sweetly to both Mitsuki Sanada and Kazuki Yotsuga, "Hello you two. How is your studying going?"  
  
Mitsuki sighed heavily. Both of them were attempting to major in computer engineering, but she was obviously doing better than her counterpart. Kazuki gave his normal nervous smile that he made whenever Mitsuki Sanada had been particularly difficult.  
  
Noticing Yayoi's continued staring at Kazuki, Mitsuki stepped in-between his and her line of sight. "We'd be doing a lot better if certain people would focus!"  
  
"Hey! I can't help it if I don't understand this figure here!" Kazuki held up a book and pointed to a complex diagram that Yayoi just shrugged off as out of her league.  
  
"That is no excuse, young man! Study, study, study!"  
  
Kazuki smiled at his fiancée. "Young man? Is this any way to speak to your future husband?"  
  
Mitsuki Sanada's cheeks reddened. Her tone softened greatly as she replied, "I-I-I apologize."  
  
Kazuki's smile widened. He obviously enjoyed how mentioning the pending marriage had a way of splashing cold water on Mitsuki Sanada's fire. Unfortunately, he did not notice how it also stabbed like a knife into Yayoi's broken heart.  
  
"No need to apologize, Mitsuki," Kazuki smiled and patted her cheek, a move that would have promptly resulted in a missing hand four years ago, but now caused her to blush even more. Turning towards Yayoi, he inquired, "Did you need something, Yayoi?"  
  
Longing for the same touch Mitsuki Sanada took for granted, Yayoi almost forgot why she had come upstairs to begin with. Shaking herself back to reality, she nodded and stated calmly, "Dinner is ready when you two are." She quickly turned and headed down stairs as fast as proper behavior would allow her. 


	2. Part 2

After dinner was finished, Dr. Sanada and Yayoi took the long ride in the Sanada's van to Dr. Rara's hilltop laboratory to go over some of the final details. She had eagerly accepted the offer after witnessing the scene upstairs. She'd do anything to get her out of the home that brought her such sorrow.  
  
The nighttime ride to the lab was a refreshing change for Yayoi. She had seen the countryside numerous times during the day, but never at night. Every familiar landmark seemed to have a new face to it, a new aura surrounding it. She would have to take this trip again before they left.  
  
Sliding his security card in the door lock, Dr. Sanada held the door open for his colleague, a wide smile across his lips. He was like a child returning to the store to get the latest, greatest toy. Dr. Sanada quickly followed behind Yayoi, rushing her towards the main control room for core robot construction and maintenance.  
  
The room was empty; most of the computers already stored onboard the newly constructed spaceship. The sole remaining terminal was being occupied by Dr. Hayase, who was busy analyzing data on the core robots for any errors, no matter how minute.  
  
Dr. Sanada approached her, his strange smile remaining on his face, and gave her a good friendly slap to the back that nearly caused her to have a heart attack. Noticing her distress, he responded, "I apologize, Dr. Hayase. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Dr. Hayase gave him a small scowl, but noticed the other visitor and decided to control her tongue. She turned back to her terminal and stated coolly, "The systems check is almost complete, Sir. Once it is completed, we can begin loading the core robots onto the spaceship."  
  
Dr. Sanada studied the data that Hayase had up on her screen, nodding and repeating the word 'Yes' over and over. Yayoi, although slightly interested in the discussion the two were having, quickly found herself tiring of the two doctors' antics. She stepped towards the observation window, looking out onto the core robots that were lined up precisely.  
  
Except, of course, for Zinv.  
  
The largest, most powerful, and only remaining original core robot stood beside Unit Two, which had been nicknamed Katana, its hand interlocked with Katana's. Yayoi frowned as she oversaw the scene. There was no escape.  
  
"Touching, isn't it," The familiar voice had emanated from Yayoi's right- hand side.  
  
Yayoi spun quickly to see the face of the intruder.  
  
Hironobu Kamikochi flashed his flawless smile at the unique beauty. "Isn't it amazing to see machines that are capable of expressing such human emotions as love?"  
  
Shocked beyond belief, Yayoi stammered, searching for the proper words to say, but only finding silence.  
  
"Ah, Yayoi! I see you've met our financial sponsor. You remember Mr. Kamikochi, don't you," Dr. Sanada asked, adding, "You were going to be engaged to him, remember?"  
  
Yayoi turned her head towards the doctor, her deep blue eyes glaring at him as she replied politely, "Yes, of course I remember Mr. Kamikochi."  
  
Dr. Sanada, sensing the cold stare upon like an icy finger of death, quickly came up with an escape route. "Uh... Dr. Hayase and I need to check something on the walkway. Um... See ya!"  
  
As the doctors passed the couple, Hayase could be heard whispering, "Smooth move, Pineapple Head."  
  
Defensively, Dr. Sanada responded, "Hey! I told you that no one called me by my college nickname! It's so... so," he began sniffling, finishing his sentence, "Hurtful!"  
  
"There, there, sir. I'll find you some tissues."  
  
As the door shut behind the two doctors, Yayoi turned her head back to face the businessman. "Tell me, sir, are you stalking me or am I the victim of coincidence?"  
  
"I prefer to think of it as fate, my dear," Hiro flashed her another smile with a wink.  
  
Yayoi rolled her eyes. "First off, does that line ever work for you? Second, my name is Yayoi, not 'dear'. You would do well to remember this."  
  
Hiro laughed a very sincere, heart-felt laugh. Yayoi couldn't help but be slightly captivated by the laughter's charm, on a scientific level.  
  
Continuing to smile, he replied, "First Answer: I don't know, did it work for you? Second Answer: I will, Yayoi."  
  
Yayoi growled at the irritating, attractive man. She moved a few steps away from Hiro and went back to looking out the window.  
  
The two stood in silence for a small eternity, staring at the pilots' expression of their love through their core robots. Finally, Hiro interrupted the silence with a soft comment.  
  
"I envy them." The comment sounded as if it were expressing a void that the speaker had within himself. The tone was so out-of-character that Yayoi found herself looking at the man beside her as if it were the first time she had laid eyes upon him.  
  
It was the first meaningful thing he had said to her.  
  
Yayoi returned her gaze to the two core robots, trying to fight the tears building inside her. "As do I."  
  
Hiro's lips made a small smile, not even exposing his perfect teeth. He turned and faced the teacher, bowing his head slightly. "I'm afraid that we have not gotten off on a good start. I feel I must apologize for this."  
  
Yayoi turned to face Hiro, bowing her head slightly in return of his gesture. "Of course I forgive you."  
  
Hiro felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Without hesitating another moment, he blurted out, "Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow evening?"  
  
Yayoi's cheeks turned bright red. She had had a feeling that the invitation would eventually present itself to her, but she was not expecting it so early. She wasn't sure how she was going to respond.  
  
Hiro, undaunted, added, "I'm not leaving you alone until you say yes! I know where you work!" He nervously smiled at the obviously humorous false- threat, hoping she didn't interpret it the wrong way.  
  
Sighing slightly, Yayoi nodded. "Very well, I will go. Just don't get any funny ideas!"  
  
Hiro quickly held up his hands. "I won't! I won't!" He then bowed deeply to the young teacher, rising and looking straight into her eyes. "Thank you, Yayoi. I will pick you up at twenty hundred sharp!"  
  
She felt her cheeks burning brightly. Why was Yayoi having this response to this man? He was no Kazuki Yotsuga, that's for sure, but something was different about Hiro than the last time she had seen him. He seemed more independent, more animated.  
  
"Well, ma'am, I am afraid that I must be leaving. I have a couple of early meetings I must attend in the morning, unfortunately."  
  
Yayoi bowed and Hiro returned the gesture. She replied simply, "It was a pleasure, sir. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening."  
  
Hiro nodded, stating, "Not nearly as much as I you," before exiting the control room.  
  
Yayoi watched the man leave, analyzing him carefully. He hadn't changed a bit since she last saw him almost five years ago.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"Ugh! Forget it!" Yayoi snarled, throwing the tube of lipstick into the nearby trashcan. None of the colors seemed right, so she grabbed the one she always used and quickly applied it before running out the door.  
  
Mrs. Nanjyoin sipped her tea, watching the escapade unfolding before her. She chuckled slightly as Yayoi stumbled around in one high-heel and one house slipper. Yayoi had been halfway through the door when she realized she'd forgotten something and headed back.  
  
One hour later, she was still changing clothes and other accessories.  
  
"Grandma, how do I look," Yayoi pleaded, standing before Mrs. Nanjyoin wearing one circular earring, one square-shaped earring, an orange purse, a purple dress, a red house slipper, and a white high-heel.  
  
Mrs. Nanjyoin tried to contain her laughter. She had been trying to arrange this marriage between her and Mr. Kamikochi for five years now. She couldn't allow such a poor composition to leave the house. Rising to her duty, she approached her granddaughter and removed the square-shaped earring, the orange purse, and the white high-heel shoe. "Sit, dear. I will be just a minute."  
  
Obediently, Yayoi flopped onto the couch and waited for her grandma, who hobbled up stairs at a calm pace. How could she be so peaceful? Yayoi was already thirty minutes late and now she was probably going to miss Mr. Kamiko-- Hiro-- altogether. Not that she minded standing him up, she just did not wish to go back on her word.  
  
Mrs. Nanjyoin slowly descended the steps, a pair of purple high-heels, the other half of the earring pair, a matching jacket, and a matching purse in her hands. Reika smiled as she approached her granddaughter, proud of how attractive she looked, mismatched or no. "Here you go, dear."  
  
Yayoi quickly put on the earring and jacket before accepting the offered purse and pair of shoes. "Thank you, grandma! I've got to go!"  
  
"There is no need to rush, dear," Mrs. Nanjyoin smiled sweetly as Yayoi rushed towards the door, making sure she was in the proper area before putting her shoes on.  
  
"No need? I'm already thirty minutes late, grandma! What kind of impression does that give that arrogant irritant," Yayoi quizzed her elder, straightening her jacket as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, no need. Mr. Kamikochi was running late as well."  
  
"Huh?" Yayoi froze, slowly turning to face her grandma. "How did you know this?"  
  
"He called me abo--," Reika quickly changed her alibi, not wanting to give too much away. "I was informed by certain parties that he would be late. I informed them that it was most disgraceful, but that we would forgive him this time. That is, if he met certain conditions, of course. Needless to say, I won't be waiting up for you, my dear. Have fun," she trailed off, a devious little grin on her face.  
  
"What's that supposed to," Yayoi was interrupted mid-sentence by the doorbell.  
  
Turning the knob carefully, she peeked out of the crack she had created before gasping and letting the door open fully.  
  
"I apologize for making you wait, Ms. Schwael. If I angered you in any way, please accept these as an offering of peace," Mr. Kamikochi, who was bowing, had not looked up from Yayoi's shoes and thus had missed her response to the two chauffeurs who were carrying a large flower arrangement for Ms. Schwael and Mrs. Nanjyoin respectively. "I brought a separate chauffeur and car with me in case you were too annoyed with my presence to even ride with me."  
  
Yayoi merely stuttered at the extravagant display before her.  
  
Mrs. Nanjyoin, the ever-wise woman she was, quickly brushed past Yayoi. "Nonsense, Mr. Kamikochi! Ms. Schwael will ride with you! Am I correct, dear?"  
  
"Y-yes, that is perfectly acceptable."  
  
Hiro rose, nodding to one of the chauffeurs who placed the flowers just inside the door and promptly left with the first limo. The remaining chauffeur placed the second bouquet next to the first inside the door and returned to the second limo, opening the door and standing next to it.  
  
"Shall we go, Ms. Schwael? With your permission, of course, Mrs. Nanjyoin," Mr. Kamikochi formally bowed his head towards the slightly stunned Mrs. Nanjyoin, who simply nodded her agreement. "Good," Hiro offered his arm to Yayoi.  
  
Yayoi looked at the arm, seeing this little show for what it was, and stepped around Hiro, heading towards the limo. She smiled at the chauffeur, whose emotionless stare broke only momentarily to return the smile, before entering the vehicle.  
  
Confused, Hiro gave Reika a questioning look. She merely shrugged her shoulders and thanked him for coming as quickly as he could, inquiring, "How is your mother doing, Mr. Kamikochi? I haven't spoken to her in quite some time."  
  
A small shadow passed over his face as he looked at the elder. Gathering all the information she required from that expression, she nodded and said, "I see. My apologies." Finished for the evening, she excused herself and headed back to her unfinished tea inside.  
  
Sighing heavily, Hiro prepared himself for a long and interesting evening.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"... And if you expect me to be impressed with your flashy cars and flowers, Mr. Kamikochi, you have another thing coming," Yayoi, who was taking a page right out of Mitsuki Sanada's 'How to Win a Man's Heart in Three Years' book, had not let up on the poor entrepreneur since he had stepped into the limo.  
  
He merely smiled in return, stating calmly, "Now, Ms. Schwael, I told you my name is Hiro."  
  
Blushing slightly, Yayoi realized her error and corrected herself by simply saying, "And I am Yayoi."  
  
Hiro nodded, his smile never dimming, "So I've heard. As for the limo and the flowers, next time I will allow you to ride on my back the entire way, if it would please you."  
  
"Next time? That's a bit presumptuous!"  
  
Hiro laughed. "You are correct, of course. Forgive me."  
  
"We'll see," Yayoi eyed the man suspiciously. He may have appeared to be more animated than he was five years ago, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. One always had to be on the lookout for lechers and such.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like I just drilled a hole in your shower wall or something?"  
  
Yayoi's cheeks reddened, which she quickly hid. "I am doing no such thing, Hiro! The mere thought from you shows where your mind is!"  
  
Hiro shrugged, "Not at all, being quiet for so many years taught me many powers of observation. For example, you were wondering if I was some kind of pervert just now. I assure you, I am not."  
  
Yayoi's blushing increased in intensity. Not even attempting to deny it, she dipped her head quickly and softly replied, "It appears that I am now the one seeking forgiveness."  
  
Hiro chuckled, "No offense taken, Yayoi. You know very little about me except what you've heard from Mrs. Nanjyoin and my... My mother." Hiro turned his attention away from Yayoi towards the passing cityscape surrounding the limo.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Hmm," Hiro looked back towards the teacher.  
  
"Your mother. I haven't seen her recently, which is a surprise because usually you two are attached at the hi--," Yayoi barely stopped herself in time, ripping up another page from Mitsuki's book.  
  
Hiro laughed. It started slightly nervously, but ended with true amusement. "Yes, I suppose I did let her do most of the leading, talking, and other fine points. You know how pushy our elders can be."  
  
Yayoi nodded in agreement. After all, it was her grandmother who had set up this arranged marriage business five years ago. It was the same elder who told her to remain home that fateful day that Kazuki told Mitsuki how he felt.  
  
Seeking to get her mind off such a sad subject, she quickly responded, "You still haven't told me: How is your mother?"  
  
Hiro half-smiled, turning his attention back out the window. "She's dead. Has been for about two years."  
  
Yayoi's color paled whiter than a sheet of notebook paper. "I-I-I am so sorry!" She bowed her head deeply, kicking herself for not putting it all together earlier.  
  
Hiro simply chuckled softly. "It's ok. You did not know."  
  
For the rest of the ride to the restaurant, the couple remained silent.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The dinner, much like the ride to the restaurant, was extravagant.  
  
Yayoi, much like she was with the limo, was unimpressed with the scene. The intimate restaurant was new to the area, but was packed full of people. Hiro had requested and of course received a table next to a giant bay window, through which Yayoi was presently watching couples passing by happily.  
  
The waiters did their best to handle the patrons, but they were clearly understaffed and unprepared for so many on their opening weekend. The poor attendants came and went in a hurried fashion, but always seemed to pay particular attention to Hiro and her table. Every now and then, she would glance over at the kitchen and swore she saw at least two sets of eyes staring back at them each time.  
  
Despite Yayoi's indifferent view of the surroundings, she was unexpectedly interested in her dinner date. For most of the evening, Hiro had been posing questions to Yayoi; asking about her past five years and how they had transpired, giving little to no information of his activities of late. When asked about the last five years, he would smile and politely reply, "Oh, nothing nearly as entertaining as your stories of what has occurred in your life," and the subject would quickly change.  
  
For some reason, Yayoi found herself at ease with a man other than Kazuki for the first time when she sat with Hiro. After a glass or two of wine, she even found herself revealing little secrets she would have normally kept private as she looked around the fake plants for any suspicious characters.  
  
"... And so they're engaged. Romantic, isn't it," Yayoi inquired of her gracious host, finishing the thin layer of merlot that remained in the glass. Though her words made her sound cheerful, her watering eyes told otherwise.  
  
Hiro sighed, still nursing his first glass of wine. Their meals had taken longer than expected, but it had allowed him more time to see what Mrs. Nanjyoin had told him about first hand. The poor woman was heart-broken. Part of him wanted to ask for the check and get the hell out as fast as possible. A stronger sense from deep within told him to remain patient, though. Downing the rest of his glass, he spat out quickly before his better judgment could halt the words from exiting his lips, "Wasn't he a little too young for you?"  
  
Yayoi's glare was as cold as the Antarctic at first, but slowly mellowed as the words sank in. Staring at her emptied glass, she considered what Hiro had said, responding carefully, "To some, perhaps, but he was my knight in shining armor..."  
  
"So, you held him up on a pedestal and when he did not meet your expectations or desires, your world fell apart?"  
  
The waiter, who had promptly placed a plate in front of the famished young woman as he approached, interrupted Yayoi's scowl. Hiro's plate was accompanied with numerous apologies from the chef and owners of the restaurant, which he waived off with a smile. "Not a problem, my friend. It happens."  
  
Forgetting all about the discussion at hand, Yayoi began eating her meal. It was almost as good as Mitsuki Rara's cooking had been. The Sanada household had unfortunately not been graced with such meals for many moons and thus, the only way to experience such fine cuisine was to order out.  
  
"So, is it good," Hiro asked, poking at the food with his chopsticks.  
  
Yayoi finished swallowing her mouthful before responding emphatically, "Of course it is! Haven't you had this before?"  
  
Hiro shook his head. "My mother was friends with the owner prior to his opening a restaurant. I came here as a personal favor to his family. To be honest, I've found that some favors tend to have a sour taste," Hiro chuckled, lifting a small portion of the meal up to his mouth and letting it sit for a moment before swallowing it. Approving of the taste, he began eating with as much fervor as Yayoi, who was almost done with the dish. 


	3. Part 3

The two looked both ways before crossing the street, Yayoi's arm lightly wrapped around Hiro's. It had taken him one-third of the trip back to her house just to convince her he wasn't trying to imply anything by offering his arm. Once Yayoi cautiously accepted it, Hiro's heart felt like it could fly. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe she was finally softening up to him?  
  
Seeking the truth, Hiro delicately continued the conversation from earlier, "We didn't get to finish talking earlier about Kazuki..."  
  
Yayoi's head lowered. She did not wish to continue discussing such matters with Hiro. She retracted her arm from his gradually, putting a little distance between him and her as they walked.  
  
"I did not mean to offend you," Hiro stated, an edge of concern in his voice.  
  
Yayoi shook her head. "No, you did not offend me, I just haven't discussed it with anyone since... Well, since ever, I suppose."  
  
Nodding, Hiro changed the subject, "I don't believe I told you this before, but you look lovely this evening."  
  
Yayoi blushed, looking away from Hiro and down a dark alleyway they were passing.  
  
The red color quickly faded away as she noticed a brief metallic flash in the distance. Attempting to focus, Yayoi heard a soft muffled voice and some struggling, but could not see what was occurring just beyond the reach of the streetlamps.  
  
Hiro noticed it as well and had stopped a couple of feet in front of Yayoi. Stepping towards the alley, he called, "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Warily, Hiro began walking down the alley, his eyes adjusting to the darkened conditions of its inner depths. He passed a dumpster and heard a suppressed scream. Quickening his pace, he ran toward the end where he could just make out a man standing over someone, his hand over their mouth.  
  
Crossing his arms in an x-shape, Hiro slammed into the assailant, knocking him off the victim with such a force that he slammed up against the wall. The attacker's weapon had fallen too far away to be of any use to its owner, so he pushed past the man who had interrupted his business and headed towards the street and Yayoi.  
  
"Yayoi, watch out!" Hiro chased after the man, hoping he could catch him before the criminal caught his date.  
  
The large shadow moving towards her at break-neck speed stuck out like a sore thumb. Yayoi waited calmly for its arrival, quickly ducking as he took a swing towards her. As he attempted to regain his balance, Yayoi struck the man in a fashion that would bring him down as quickly as possible with her knee.  
  
Doubling over, the attacker muttered some curse before lunging at Yayoi.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Hiro had cleared the distance between them and quickly placed his foot in his path. Once grounded, Hiro pinned the criminal with ease.  
  
"I never realized those wrestling classes would come in handy some day," Hiro looked back up at Yayoi, removing his sports jacket. "Please give this to the young woman down there and make sure she's alright. Once you're done, we're going to need some assistance with this gentleman," Hiro trailed off, easily keeping a hold on the man who was struggling to escape.  
  
Yayoi nodded and headed down the alley. Placing the jacket around the shivering woman, she guided her back towards the street gently. Searching the sides of the street, Yayoi quickly found a payphone and called the police. She then returned to the young woman, who was in obvious need of comfort, and held her until the officials arrived.  
  
Eventually, the perpetrator was hauled off to jail and the woman was taken to the hospital for examination. When she attempted to return Hiro's jacket, he held up his hands, refusing to take it. "Keep it, ma'am. I hope you recover quickly."  
  
She nodded, lowering her head as she entered the back of the ambulance. "Thank you."  
  
Slowly approaching Yayoi, Hiro gave her a small smile and stated wryly, "So much for a quiet evening..."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The police had been kind enough to give Mr. Kamikochi and Ms. Schwael a ride back to Yayoi's home. If anyone in the Sanada Household had been awake at that hour, they would have feared the worst, Yayoi mused.  
  
Thanking the police officer for his trouble, the couple watched as the official drove off down the street. Opening the front gate to her house, Yayoi wondered if her grandmother was still awake, but quickly remembered she had decided not to wait up. Sighing, she assumed she'd have to wait until morning to discuss the crazy evening and her thoughts with someone.  
  
Her date broke the silence. "Well, that turned into an eventful evening, didn't it," Hiro smiled his usual tender smile as he walked Yayoi to her door.  
  
Thinking back over the night's events, the shock of all that had happened finally began to settle in. All Yayoi could do was nod her head and say, "I would invite you in for tea, but I fear it is much too late..."  
  
Hiro nodded. "Another time, perhaps," he bowed gracefully to Yayoi as she fumbled for her keys unconsciously. "We'll have to do this again sometime."  
  
Yayoi simply nodded, the ramifications of what could have happened processing behind her hard blue eyes. Finally grabbing the proper item, she removed the keys from her purse and unlocked the front door. "Goodnight, Hiro, and thank you for the dinner." Yayoi bowed her head before continuing, "Until we meet again." She quickly shut the door behind herself, making sure to lock it tight.  
  
Hiro stared at the shut door with a sad gaze. He wished he could comfort her, but her warrior-like nature made for a tough exterior to crack at times. There were signs that some of the resistance was beginning to crumble, but nothing absolute. Then there was the space flight...  
  
What the hell was he doing? This woman was going to be gone in less than a week and would probably not return to Earth in his lifetime. He could not-- would not-- be leaving with her due to his family's business and his being the sole heir. Why was he spending so much time with her only for it to only go to waste in the end?  
  
Was it because he recognized her beauty for the first time a mere day ago? Or was it something more?  
  
Was it regret?  
  
Did he regret letting his mother do all of the talking for him so long ago? Did he wish he hadn't allowed Yayoi to slip from his fingers when he had the chance? From what Yayoi had told him at dinner, he doubted his words then would have broken through the Kazuki haze that covered her eyes at that time, but he could have at least tried. He could have said hello to the woman, for goodness sake!  
  
Maybe this was just his way of making up for lost time? Or maybe this was his way of going back in time?  
  
Chuckling to himself, Hiro pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the chauffeur. It was late and his mind was beginning to wander aimlessly. He would simply make the best of his current situation. If all that he had left of his trials were the memory of this evening, it would simply have to be enough.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
She poured her customary cup of coffee and sat at the dinning room table, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sipping the cup of hot liquid carefully, Yayoi pondered what she'd be making for Kazuki this morning. Mitsuki Sanada was probably going to be making her typical scrambled eggs or pancakes and posed no threat to Yayoi. Mitsuki Rara, however, was another matter. Her culinary expertise was hard to beat and even had Yayoi drooling at the mere thought of one of her dishes.  
  
Yayoi would have to dig deep into her cookbooks for something to top her. Rising from the table, she began searching her bookcase for potential munitions. Finally finding a likely candidate, Yayoi turned to head back to the kitchen.  
  
A fully dressed Reika blocked Yayoi's path, startling the young teacher slightly. "Hello, grandmother. How are you this morning?"  
  
"Hello child, I am fine. How are you, dear?" The grandmother's expression was extremely solemn. She obviously had something on her mind as she stood before Yayoi.  
  
"I am fine as well. I was about to make breakfast for Kazuki, but I couldn't think of any good recipes. Any suggestions, grandma?"  
  
A frown crossed Reika's face as she contemplated her next words, "Dear, I need to speak to you for a few minutes if I could." Reika motioned towards the small couch with her right hand and hobbled slowly towards it.  
  
"Sure, grandmother! I must be getting over to the Sanada home soon, though," Yayoi responded as she sat on the couch and awaited her grandmother's arrival patiently.  
  
Eventually Reika made it to the seat and flopped down, sighing heavily. She looked at her loving granddaughter, clearly trying to find the right words to tell her.  
  
The older woman appeared troubled. When she finally spoke, she did so softly, "It is not a good idea for you to go over to the Sanada home today. Neither would it be wise for you to go to school. I normally do not condone taking unwarranted days off, but it would be advisable to call in sick and remain home today."  
  
Yayoi, slightly confused by the older woman's suggested course of action, questioned, "Why would I do such a thing, grandmother? Is something wrong with Kazuki?" Fear began to grip her. Had he been hurt in some way?  
  
Yayoi began to rise from her seat to check on her beloved when Reika's hand grabbed her arm with surprising strength, restraining her. "Nothing is wrong with Kazuki. Just think of this as a request from your old and feeble grandmother," she added a soft smile to try and sweeten the deal.  
  
Yayoi sat back down, her fears temporarily diverted. "But grandma, I've got a lot of information to cover and I couldn't possibly let Kazuki leave for school without having a good meal!"  
  
Reika sighed, "Kazuki will eat, I'm certain. As for your class, I have already arranged for a competent substitute to fill in for you. You do not have to worry about anyone but yourself."  
  
Herself? What did Reika mean by this? Yayoi's interest was piqued, but she knew that further inquiries would yield no further answers. "I do not understand your request, grandmother, but if it is what you wish..."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Very well, I will obey," Yayoi relented unwillingly. She really wished that she could at least make lunch for Kazuki. The thought of him eating out of some vending machine was most atrocious.  
  
She also wondered why her grandmother was so adamant about her not teaching on this day. Perhaps the stormy weather had her worried for Yayoi's safety? This was a ridiculous thought, though, for she had walked to school and back numerous times while it rained. What was going on behind those aged eyes?  
  
Suddenly, it was late afternoon and Yayoi was sitting in the living room watching the rain. Kazuki had passed by her house a few minutes prior, apparently deep in thought. Yayoi wanted to go greet him, but Reika, who was also watching the rain pour down, had told her to remain inside.  
  
Looking at the clock and then back outside the window, Yayoi had almost missed her young pupil darting past her house heading in the general direction of downtown. What was worse: He appeared to have no raincoat on.  
  
Yayoi rose quickly, her hands on her raincoat and umbrella, her feet ready to chase him down. Again, a hand to her arm from Reika halted her progress.  
  
"No, dear. We must remain on the sidelines this time."  
  
"What? What do you mean," Yayoi turned and began questioning her elder in an aggravated tone that was most unusual for the woman's granddaughter to address her with.  
  
The look from her face was full of pity. Yayoi knew something was being kept from her and that that something was extremely important, but she did not understand what it was or even why it was being kept from her.  
  
"We simply cannot interfere, dear. I am sorry."  
  
Yayoi flopped on the couch, irritated by the response, but unable to push the subject further due to her respect of her elders. The two continued to watch the rainfall increase in intensity.  
  
After another hour or two of silence, Kazuki slowly passed in front of her house again, his head hung in defeat. Yayoi looked at her grandmother, fully expecting her response before she had begun to shake her head no. Sighing, Yayoi's eyes began watering. Due to her personal honor code, she could not comfort the one she...  
  
Yayoi shot straight up, throwing her sheets to the foot of the bed. She hated the dreams of that day, but she had been experiencing them at least once a month for two years now. Rolling to the side of the bed, her feet casually searched for the floor and eventually found her slippers. Yawning heavily, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair as she walked down the hallway and climbed the stairs to reach the kitchen. Even with the slippers on, Yayoi could feel the cool floor beneath her feet. Soon sweater-clad couples would be seen walking up and down the streets cheerfully.  
  
Scowling at the thought of couples as much as the bright refrigerator light, she poured a small amount of water into a nearby glass and placed the pitcher back in its proper position, kicking the door shut and terminating the offensive light.  
  
"So, how did your evening go?"  
  
Yayoi jumped almost three feet off the ground, completely startled by the voice. She barely caught the glass before it crashed onto the floor and her feet.  
  
"Grandma! You scared me!"  
  
The older woman stood up, pushing the chair back under the dining room table. "My apologies, my dear. My curiosity got the better of me. I noticed that it was almost time for you to be getting up and thought that maybe you would indulge a little old woman with some gossip," the smile was as easily conveyed with words in the dark as it was with her face in the light.  
  
Yayoi smiled, replying, "Certainly, grandmother. Let me start breakfast and I will give you enough fuel to keep the artifact ship a-buzz for months after take-off."  
  
Reika's chuckles emanated from the darkness before she answered, "Of course, dear."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"And so, the police brought Hiro and I back here. He and I parted ways promptly thereafter," Yayoi finished her story, bringing the last bite off of her plate to her lips.  
  
"And you didn't invite him in for tea or coffee?" Reika was always concerned that her granddaughter's manners had been drilled out of her during her time in the military and this occasion was no different.  
  
Yayoi finished chewing her food and swallowed, holding her hands up in a defensive posture. "I told you, grandmother, it was late! By the time I got to bed it was a quarter past two hundred. We both had to work early the next day and it would have been more impolite of me to ask him to remain longer than he needed to."  
  
Reika reluctantly agreed, quickly changing the subject, "So what did you two talk about at dinner and prior to the walk home?" She hoped the discussion somehow involved great-grandchildren, but Reika wasn't holding her breath.  
  
"Various things," Yayoi trailed off, bringing the glass to her lips before adding softly, "Like Kazuki."  
  
Reika's eyebrow shot straight up. "Mr. Yotsuga? Why were you two discussing him?"  
  
Yayoi sighed. Grandmother knew how she felt about him, or at least she should have known considering the fact Yayoi had cried on her shoulder for days after the engagement was announced. Why else would the subject come up?  
  
Her facial expressions clearly showing her disgust with his comments, Yayoi stated calmly, "He felt that, given the situation with Kazuki..."  
  
Reika nodded. She didn't necessarily approve of his blunt approach and would definitely have to speak with him given the next opportunity, but he was correct. The boy had always been a bit young for Yayoi and now that he was to be wed, he was even more out of reach. "I'm sure he did not mean to sound so cruel, dear. His words did hold some validity though, I'm sure."  
  
Yayoi stared at her grandmother.  
  
It was a conspiracy. It had to be.  
  
Suspiciously eyeing Reika, Yayoi nodded, picking up the dirty dishes and rising to take them to the kitchen. "I see. I must be getting ready for work. You'll excuse me?"  
  
"Of course, dear." The sudden change in attitude worried Reika. She hoped that her granddaughter had not discovered the little conspiracy she and Mr. Kamikochi had created. It had required a recalling of a couple of past debts to get Mr. Kamikochi in to the school to help with the Business Club. The fact that he actively funded science projects was just a mere fluke that worked into the greater plan. Reika just wished he had approached her sooner, but knowing what she now did about his mother explained his trepidation. His stalling, however, might have caused his second chance to go flying out of the atmosphere permanently, the poor souls.  
  
Reika stood from the table, straightening her outfit and walking towards the door. Her counseling services would be required at the Academy more so than normal during this week of finals and she did not wish to delay any further, especially since her driver was waiting out front patiently.  
  
Sliding on her outdoor slippers, Reika called, "Goodbye, Yayoi! I will see you after school," but heard no response.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Yayoi rubbed her pounding temples as the few remaining students finished their tests. In a stroke of pure kindness, she was allowing the students to leave after their tests were complete. Of course, this was under the understanding that if they did not have a high enough class average, they were to remain for an extra two hours the following day. She hated making such deals, but she found it tended to inspire students this close to the end of the semester.  
  
As the last student handed her test to the headache-plagued teacher, Yayoi noticed another source of stress barrel through her door like an express train: The Business Club.  
  
It hadn't even been two days and already they were meeting again, and in her room no less! Quickly shoving her things into her bag, she set a direct course for the door, dodging the paper wad that had been thrown at a fellow club member and ignoring the general rants on how club dues should be spent. Normally, she would have reprimanded the offending students for throwing paper at each other, but she wanted to escape before...  
  
"Hello, Yayoi. How are you?"  
  
Hiro entered the classroom casually, approaching the teacher in a friendly manner. His winning smile caused Yayoi to warm slightly, but thinking of her conniving grandmother quickly cooled her mood.  
  
A slight look of mistrust in her eyes, Yayoi found another page out of Mitsuki's book and replied, "I don't know, why don't you ask your co- conspirator?"  
  
Hiro gave Yayoi a questioning look before replying slowly, "And that person would be?" He added a slight shrug to emphasize his confusion on the subject.  
  
Yayoi rolled her eyes. Did he really think she was gullible enough to believe such a thinly veiled lie? Who did he take her for?  
  
Yayoi pointed an accusatory finger at Hiro, "You know who I am talking about! My grandmother, Reika!"  
  
The Business Club members, who had been so enthralled with their discussion of dues, now were listening to the argument unfolding before them with baited breath. The girls shook their heads at the way Ms. Schwael was talking to their beloved Mr. Kamikochi while the boys were hoping that it would break-off any chance of a relationship between the two and give them all one final opportunity before she left for space.  
  
Suddenly aware of how public their conversation was being made, the two looked back at the students and replied in one voice, "You are dismissed for the day. Please go home. Hey! You don't have the right to dismiss them!" The two growled at each other while the students quickly filed out of the classroom, whispering about the little spat as they fled.  
  
"This is my classroom and don't you dare try and change the subject! We were talking about the collaboration between you and my grandmother!"  
  
Hiro defensively assured her, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I swear to you! If I did, I would tell you!"  
  
Yayoi made a noise of disbelief, turning her head away from the offensive man. As she did so, she saw her grandmother pass by in the hallway, her gait much slower than normal.  
  
"Grandmother! Now that you've been discovered, come in here and tell the truth," Yayoi hollered at the figure who paused once her name was stated.  
  
Reika looked up at her grandchild, a small fire still burning behind her eyes. "Do not speak to me in that tone, young lady!"  
  
Yayoi, the reality of her rudeness striking her, apologized profusely.  
  
Reika bowed her head in acknowledgement of the apology and continued, "As for a conspiracy, I asked the principal of the Academy to find a new replacement for the Business Club sponsor and suggested Mr. Kamikochi as this replacement. Any other coincidences are just that, coincidence. Mr. Kamikochi had no prior-knowledge that you even worked in this school until he saw me about a week ago and therefore could not have been in the conspiracy you suggest." It was a little white lie, but if it smoothed out the relations between the two, Reika was willing to do it.  
  
Yayoi, her cheeks bright red by this time, bowed her head towards Reika and then Hiro. "I apologize to both of you. If grandmother says there was no pre-planning, I will accept this. Good day." Pushing past both Hiro and Reika, Yayoi darted down the hallway.  
  
Hiro stepped out into the hallway, shouting, "Yayoi! Wait!"  
  
Reika placed a restraining hand on his arm to prevent him from following. "She needs some time, Mr. Kamikochi. She'll come around, I promise."  
  
Hiro nodded. Her reputation preceded her, so Hiro knew he could trust Reika in such matters. "My only concern is that we do not have much time left."  
  
Reika closed her eyes and bowed her head. "So I suppose this means you won't be coming with us?"  
  
Hiro simply nodded, watching Yayoi run out the front door. Despite his desire to be with her, he couldn't leave his remaining family businesses and their ties in someone else's hands. His father had worked so hard to build their wealth up from very humble beginnings. To shed this duty, even for love, would be a grave disrespect to the memory of his parents.  
  
"I see. Do not lose hope, Mr. Kamikochi. I'm sure things will work out." Reika released his arm and began walking away from the businessman.  
  
Hiro whispered his reply to himself as he began walking towards his limo, "I hope so, Mrs. Nanjyoin. I hope so." 


	4. Part 4

Yayoi walked all over the town searching for answers that the harsh city lights were unable to provide. Everywhere she turned, she saw happy couples strolling merrily along their paths without a trouble in the world.  
  
How could their lives be so simple? So cut and dry?  
  
Walking onward, she passed a bridal shop and paused, staring longingly into the window. As Yayoi eyed the display dress, she wondered if she'd ever have the chance to wear one of her own or if she'd be doomed to a life of being a bride's maid for all eternity.  
  
Even more depressed than before, she pushed on into the twilight.  
  
Why was she starting to have these feelings for this man? At now of all times, no less! She was scheduled to leave this planet in less than a week and she suddenly finds a man who she was becoming attracted to only to have to leave him, probably for good. The loss of such a person was almost as great as when she lost the ability to pilot a core robot.  
  
Life could be so cruel.  
  
Maybe there was a way he could come with her?  
  
No. He had too many ties to Earth. He couldn't just sever them all and fly off into the galaxy at the drop of a hat.  
  
Maybe she could stay with him?  
  
No. Kazuki needed her, even if she was beginning to wonder if she really needed him. No, Yayoi would have to go to space because of her obligations, which left only one option: Loneliness.  
  
The word struck Yayoi's heart like a bitter poison. Choking back tears, she began heading towards her home. As she walked, Yayoi tried to come up with a way to let Hiro down easy. Unable to come up with anything of value, she decided to simply avoid him for the remainder of her stay on Earth. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.  
  
For Kazuki.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The days between her fateful decision and the launch of the starship were surprisingly short. Once the final exams were completed, Yayoi spent most of her time keeping busy with preparing meals for her grandmother and herself as well as the Sanada household. Once this chore was completed, she had to return home and pack her things.  
  
Hiro had fallen silent. She had not heard from him since the incident in her classroom. Yayoi preferred it this way, of course. It was always easier to write a good-bye letter than to deliver a good-bye speech in person.  
  
Before she even realized it, her home was emptied of all her possessions and she was standing before the massive vessel, her long hair being blown backwards by the cool early-winter breeze. Gazing upward along with the rest of the crowd that had assembled to witness this historic event, Yayoi imagined that Dr. Rara and Dr. Sanada, unperturbed by the moment, were already in a heated debate over who would get to perform the countdown to liftoff.  
  
Chuckling softly, she hardly noticed the tap on her left shoulder. Turning her head, she barely recognized her Grandmother Reika because of a large sun-hat she was wearing.  
  
Curious as to why such an article of clothing would be required for space travel, Yayoi inquired, "Grandmother, will you really need such a thing where we're going?"  
  
Reika bowed her head, trying to mask her emotions from her still young granddaughter. "Where you are going, no. Where I am staying, yes."  
  
The words hit Yayoi like a cement truck. All of the anger she harbored towards the elderly woman evaporated instantly. She hadn't imagined taking this trip without Grandma Reika by her side. Who was she going to ask for advice? Who was going to be there to just simply talk?  
  
"I know what you're thinking, dear, but this is... A trip for the young. I am much too old to be hoping around the stars, Yayoi. At best, I may live another ten years, but this will only be due to a less-stressful life that I would not live if I went with you. I'm sorry for placing this burden on you, but it is for the best. Do you understand, my child," Reika looked up at her grandchild, her tears welling up behind her ancient eyes.  
  
Yayoi's tears, which had already begun to trickle, started to pour down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her beloved relative, wishing Reika could come with her, but realizing she spoke the truth. To be honest, Yayoi had sensed that this moment was likely to occur, but she had been deluding herself into believing that it might not happen.  
  
"Yes, grandmother. I understand, but I don't want..."  
  
"I know, dear. However, this is a fact of life. You must be strong, child."  
  
Yayoi nodded, wiping away the tears from her face. "Yes, grandmother."  
  
Reika smiled approvingly. "Good. Now, I believe you have one more visitor before you depart," Reika trailed off as she turned and hobbled away, but not out of earshot.  
  
Yayoi slowly turned her body; afraid of what she knew was standing behind her.  
  
Hiro, dressed in one of his finest suits, stood before her. It was the first time she could remember seeing him without a smile on his face. His hand held a small wrapped object that clearly stated "Yayoi" in neat manuscript.  
  
"Were you going to leave without saying good-bye," Hiro looked at the woman who was obviously distraught. He wished there was something he could say or do to make her stay, but he also realized that it was a decision she would have to make on her own or not at all.  
  
Yayoi shook her head; presenting the note she had written for him the night before. She had considered hand-delivering it to his hotel, but could not bear the thought of seeing him again.  
  
"No. I wrote this," Yayoi handed Hiro the letter and attempted to leave.  
  
Hiro lightly grabbed her arm. "No, wait! I have something for you as well! It took some doing, but I was finally able to attain it last night," Hiro handed her the package he had been carrying, adding, "Don't open it until you get onboard. I'm going to miss you, Yayoi, and I shall be waiting for the day you return home." Hiro smiled the warmest smile he could muster under such a dire situation.  
  
Yayoi, unable to control her tears any longer, pulled away from Hiro and ran towards the access elevator, sobbing heavily. As she entered her access code, she tried to calm herself down and dry away the tears.  
  
How dare he show up like this? Then he brings a gift and smiles and says he'll wait for her? The nerve! Yayoi was prepared to turn around and give him a piece of her mind, but the elevator reached her level and the sobbing would not have allowed her to convey the proper terminology at any rate.  
  
Quickly entering the lift, she began riding it to the access hatch with her eyes closed. With each passing foot, she was one step closer to leaving this world behind. Why then was she having such doubt? She just needed to keep reminding herself:  
  
She was doing the right thing.  
  
She was doing it for Kazuki.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"It's MY design, therefore I should countdown to takeoff!"  
  
"Your design? If I remember correctly, you stole the idea from one of my drawings and just added your name! Of course, it's so hard to list all the things you've stolen from me that I could be mistaken..."  
  
"Are you calling me a thief," Dr. Rara got up in Dr. Sanada's face, his expression one of pure anger.  
  
"Calling? No. Simply stating fact."  
  
"Why I ought to..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Akane's voice settled the argument immediately. She pointed to one of the chairs next to Yayoi's empty seat and coolly stated, "Dr. Sanada, you sit there. Dr. Rara, you sit there." She pointed to another seat on the opposite side of the bridge. "Dee, you will be counting down to takeoff, understood?"  
  
The two Doctors collectively replied, "What? Dee? Why her?"  
  
"Because if not, I will personally see to it that you are shot out the first airlock as soon as we leave Earth orbit," Akane's glare informed the doctors that they had best do as they were told. Relenting, they sat in their assigned seats as Yayoi entered the room.  
  
Calmly taking her seat, Yayoi attempted to hide the conflicting emotions boiling beneath her surface. Looking at the package Hiro had given her, Yayoi's curiosity got the better of her and she tore the wrapping off.  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief. Before her was an original, first-printing copy of the book Hiro had destroyed a mere week ago. Beyond this, it was kept in pristine condition and would appear brand new to anyone who was not aware of the finer hints of aging on its leather-bound exterior.  
  
Opening the cover to confirm her suspicions, some unusual writing caught her eye. It appeared to be a brief note from...  
  
"The author himself signed this?" Yayoi couldn't believe it even though it sat before her. Once the initial public distaste for his work had reached a head, the author had disappeared and had not been heard of since. To find an original of his book was one thing, but to then find the author himself to personally sign it for her was a whole other game.  
  
Choking back a sob, Yayoi did not even hear Dee mention the time left before liftoff. Kazuki and Mitsuki, having just passed their finals, were below decks keeping an eye on the core robots during liftoff with some of the researchers. Mitsuki Rara was onboard, but was nowhere to be found. The crew assumed she'd surface as soon as her cooking services were required since she was listed as the ship's cook. Everyone, except for Reika, seemed present and accounted for.  
  
Glancing over at the teary-eyed Yayoi, Dr. Sanada frowned. "Is everything alright, Yayoi?"  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine. I regret that I must inform you that my grandmother will not be joining us."  
  
Dr. Sanada nodded. "I suspected as much. I'm sorry. It must be terribly hard for you to be leaving her behind."  
  
"It's not just," Yayoi trailed off, not wanting to mention Hiro for fear she would begin crying again. "It's nothing."  
  
"So, what did Ms. Nanjyoin give you?" Dr. Sanada's inquisitive nature had taken hold, his curiosity as a scientist overriding his better judgment to leave well enough alone.  
  
"She did not give me this. Hir-- Mr. Kamikochi did," Yayoi's face darkened and she bowed her head to try and hide her watering eyes.  
  
"I see," Dr. Sanada took a thoughtful pose and then smiled as a devious little thought drifted into his head. He reached around Yayoi's shoulder, tapping her gently. As she turned the other way, he snatched the book from her lap and began reading the inside cover, using his free hand to hold Yayoi's flailing arms at bay.  
  
After realizing the significance of the gift, Dr. Sanada handed it back gently to Yayoi, who snatched it from his hand and held it close to her chest. She wrapped her arms around it to protect it from further interested parties and scowled at the doctor.  
  
"Sorry! Chalk it up to scientific curiosity!" Dr. Sanada smiled innocently; trying to soften the hard stare he was receiving from Yayoi.  
  
"That's no excuse for reading a personal note!"  
  
He nodded slightly, "You are correct. I apologize. It won't happen again."  
  
The two sat in silence, listening to the assorted computer beeps and technicians reporting various systems' statuses. Dee's voice would occasionally interrupt the background noise to report the time until liftoff.  
  
"T Minus twelve minutes and counting."  
  
Dr. Sanada began chuckling.  
  
Yayoi's eyebrow raised as she cautiously asked, "What? What is it?"  
  
Smiling, Dr. Sanada turned to face her. "Remember that time that your grandmother arranged that marriage interview and that idiot Rara declared a battlefield right next to the meeting place?"  
  
Every word Dr. Sanada spoke felt like someone was using a dull spoon to dig out her heart. She slowly nodded and replied, holding back a sob, "Yes, I remember." As she did so, she wondered how things might have been different if she hadn't convinced Kazuki to go beyond the line that caused the meeting to be cancelled. She might have ended up marrying Hiro and this whole problem would have been adverted.  
  
Dr. Sanada, watching Yayoi's physical reaction to his statements, continued, "That was funny as hell when Mitsuki ended up crossing the line, wasn't it?" It had actually been the big joke on base for that entire week. Replays of the battle had been spread throughout the base that showed Mitsuki's facial reaction at the exact moment she realized she'd crossed the line, which was and always would be a priceless moment.  
  
As she remembered the silly face, Yayoi smirked. The smirk slowly turned into a soft laugh. "Mitsuki was so disappointed!" Her laugh grew in intensity, causing some of the crew to look in their direction, including a slightly jealous Akane.  
  
Dr. Sanada, who had joined in the laughter, nodded. "Yes, it was hilarious." He smiled as he looked at Yayoi, adding, "You needed that."  
  
Her laugh subsiding slowly, she smiled and wiped her soaked eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Sanada."  
  
He bowed his head and sat back in his seat, staring at the beautiful ocean view on the main screen. The two continued to watch the waves crash against the shore and the birds swoop towards the ocean looking for prey. The sun shined down on the water like a light through blue crystal, creating a gorgeous scene.  
  
Dr. Sanada again interrupted the silence. "It's funny, isn't it?"  
  
"What is, sir?"  
  
He turned his head towards Yayoi and looked her straight in the eyes. "How love strikes us when we least suspect it."  
  
As she looked into Dr. Sanada's eyes, the revelation hit her like the waves that were pounding against the shore. Nodding at his words, their meaning began sinking deeper and deeper into her subconscious until she finally spoke.  
  
"Tell him I'm sorry."  
  
"Will do."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The engines finally roared to life, easily drowning out the cheers from the crowd that had moved a safe distance from the vessel. With less than a minute left before launch, Hiro and Reika stared in awe at the massive hull that was only a few hundred yards away from them. It was amazing how well the engines that Doctors Sanada and Rara worked and how little thrust was required to propel the ship into orbit. The crowd could gather this close today whereas a mere four years ago, they would have had to stand much further away in order to watch the launch safely.  
  
Dee's voiced echoed over the speakers that had been hastily thrown up around the launch site, "T Minus thirty seconds and counting."  
  
Hiro looked towards the bridge of the vessel, wondering how Yayoi was holding up. He was so entranced that he did not notice Reika eyeing him over and wondering the same.  
  
The ship began shaking ever so slightly and the engines glowed blue with a greater intensity. The roars from the crowd hushed as they all watched the vessel enter its final countdown.  
  
"T Minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Liftoff!"  
  
The ship remained still.  
  
Dr. Sanada's voice could be heard in the background over the speakers, "Oh! Not that button. That one over there engages the engines. That one just starts them up."  
  
The crowd fell sighed collectively and Reika suppressed her laughter. There were some things that would never change. Assorted shouts and loud noises could be heard over the intercom, most of them proclaiming Dr. Sanada's idiocy. Finally, Akane's voice overrode the others and she told Dee to restart the countdown from ten.  
  
"Ok, mom. T Minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Liftoff!"  
  
This time, the engines roared even louder and the ship slowly left the pad for the great unknown. Dee's happy voice could be heard over the intercom cheering and shouting good-bye to everyone remaining on the mother planet.  
  
The crowd watched the ship descend over the horizon and continued listening to the radio communiqués until it fell silent. The event over, they began returning to their everyday lives. Mothers picked up their young children, smiling and bouncing them as they returned to their homes. The older children gathered into groups, some pretending to be core robot pilots and others dreaming of their own space adventures. The fathers watched all of this with amusement and eventually rounded up their young and left the sunny beachside launch site.  
  
Rising from his seat, Hiro offered his hand to Reika, who graciously accepted it and braced against him as she got up. Linking her arm in his, he began escorting her to the parking lot.  
  
"Do you require a ride home, Mrs. Nanjyoin?"  
  
Reika shook her head, "No. I have a driver waiting for me, but thank you for the polite offer."  
  
Hiro bowed his head, trying to come up with another topic to discuss other than her granddaughter leaving their life forever. The well of ideas all dried up, he asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I will continue counseling at the Academy for as long as they will have me. I imagine I will need to find a new place to live. There's no need for me to take up such a large home all for myself."  
  
Hiro nodded in agreement, "This is true. Let me know if I can help you in any way."  
  
Reika smiled and removed her arm from Hiro's. The young man, confused by her actions, turned to face her.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Kamikochi, I forgot something."  
  
"Oh! I can get it for you, if you'd like," Hiro started to move towards the bleachers, but Reika stepped into his path.  
  
"No, dear. I can get it myself," she smiled broadly and began walking towards the parking lot where her car was waiting.  
  
Entirely confused, Hiro called, "Mrs. Nanjyoin! The bleachers are the other way!"  
  
Reika turned, looked at the bleachers, and looked back at Hiro. Her smile becoming even broader, she simply stated, "So they are," and began heading towards her vehicle.  
  
Hiro stared at the strange old woman as she hobbled off. What was going through her head? Maybe she thought she had dropped whatever it was along the way?  
  
Turning around, Hiro began searching the ground for the unknown object. He kicked at the loose dirt and grass, not really caring about the pair of shoes he wore. Finally reaching the shadow that the bleachers cast, he continued to kick at the ground until a pair of legs in high heels stepped into his path.  
  
Without looking up, Hiro asked, "Ma'am, you haven't seen a... Well, I don't know what it is. I guess I should ask if you've seen anything of value lying around this area."  
  
The owner of the legs replied in a very familiar voice, "Yes I have."  
  
Looking up slowly, Hiro's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
Continuing to smile, Reika placed her binoculars back into the little compartment under the driver's seat. She tapped on the window separating the two and told the driver to take her home.  
  
Reika slumped back into her seat, the content smile continuing to invade her lips. There had been questions within the last few years as to whether or not her reputation was nothing more than a rumor, but she hoped that this situation would lay those claims to rest. After all, all anyone had to do was look at those two and know:  
  
Every one of the couples she introduced got married. 


End file.
